


Not Knowing What We Are

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse isn't sure what she is to Megatron.





	Not Knowing What We Are

Eclipse really wished she understood how she had ended up in this sort of situation. She had only joined the modeling company because the scouting agent assured her she had talent. With her family situation, she thought she could at least give it a try. If she was good enough, she hoped it would help make more money to help pay for bills.

And while she wasn’t a top model by any means, she was getting rather popular and the jobs were definitely of better pay… She had even gotten a few acting roles here and there in commercials, which paid rather nicely. But a part of her had to wonder if that was because of her own talent or of the connection she had with the agency’s CEO.

Her very unprofessional connection to the CEO, Megatron, the Decepticon Entertainment mogul and a huge name in the industry.

Even she wasn’t sure how this had happened. How a model like her had caught Megatron’s attention when he could have had literally anyone he wanted. But just one day out of the blue, after a year of working as a model, her manager told her that he wanted to discuss something with her. Eclipse never would have thought that discussion would mean he was interested in her.

Romantically or sexually, to this day, she still wasn’t sure and they had been in relationship for nearly a year and a half. He had never said he loved her… And she hadn’t either, to be perfectly fair. She wasn’t even sure if she did love him. She enjoyed his company greatly, yes, and they did have a lot in common… and she did enjoy the sex or simple make out sessions.

But love? It had never crossed her mind. They had definitely done a few things that she would only assume only romantically involved couples would do, like celebrate each other’s birthdays or go out to fancy dinners and such. Primus, they had even celebrated Christmas evening together…

And she had been comfortable with him. She felt as if she could be herself around him and she could just relax. If that meant she loved him, then she wouldn’t argue, but he never confirmed anything. She knew he wasn’t seeing her other women, but he had mentioned before he preferred one partner at a time. She didn’t want to lose this relationship with him by overstepping her boundaries or becoming clingy.

So now she was just sort of in limbo at the moment, wondering just what their relationship was. They had thankfully not been caught or followed by any paparazzi, but she knew that could change at any given moment. Other models at the agency were starting to suspect her relationship and not all of them were willing to just brush it aside. No one had said anything to her face, but she knew a back-handed compliment when they came.

Her manager told her to ignore them, that they were merely jealous that Megatron saw potential in her. Not that she was sure that was exactly true, considering he mainly called her over to slam her against the nearest surface, but she did know Megatron never wasted his time. The fact he thought she was worthy of it did make her a little happy.

So, she decided that, for now, she wouldn’t ask anything of him. If he called her, she would come to his apartment and let him have his way with her. Kind of like how he had tonight, pinning her down to the bed and riding her into the mattress. All she had been able to do was moan and beg for more, holding him close as he sent them into orgasm over and over again.

Now she was just lying on the bed, naked and sticky and snuggled into the mattress. Megatron was leaning back against the headboard and pillows, currently on the phone with his secretary. His voice was low, quiet to not disturb her as she was slowly drifting to sleep, but she could hear the power behind it, the command. The authority in his voice never seemed to disappear, even in moments like these.

So as his free hand absentmindedly ran through her hair, Eclipse snuggled into the sheets and drifted off into slumber. She would talk to him eventually, but for now? Things were fine just as they were.  


End file.
